Kick
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Once you read it, you’ll be mad at me for about a week and I don’t want to ruin our anniversary day. So you get it now,' Hermione gave said, giggling once more." What's got Hermione giggling? And why would it get Draco mad? Based off ABCDMHG


Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR.

A/N: WHOOT! I finally posted it. The K drabble! Bleh I've been kind of lazy...I didn't feel like writing this one. So to stop myself from feeling guilty, I posted a whole bunch of other random oneshots. But LarrytheStapler told me that I have to finally sit down and write it. So I did. On the plus side, I have a whole bunch of new oneshots up! (please go read them too!)

* * *

K is for Kick

"Hey Draco" Draco looked up to see his wife standing in front of him, with two hands behind her back. She was hiding something.

"Hmm?" Draco asked.

"Here you go. This is your anniversary present," Hermione said shoving a rectangular, nicely-wrapped gift into his hands.

"What are you talking about? Our anniversary isn't until a week," Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow at his wife's antics.

"I know," Hermione gave a very un-Hermione-like giggle and just winked.

"So…" Draco prompted, urging his wife to go on.

"Once you read it, you'll be mad at me for about a week and I don't want to ruin our anniversary day. So you get it now," Hermione gave said, giggling once more.

"What?"

"Ok Bye. Love you! See you later," Hermione called over her shoulder as she headed out of the room.

"Wait! Hermione I'm confused," Draco yelled getting up and following his wife.

"You'll see," And with one last giggle, she disapparated.

Draco turned over the package in his hands, running his long, pale fingers over the edges in curiosity. "Let's see what she's talking about," he murmured to himself under his breath. And slowly, he unwrapped the gift to find a journal.

"A journal? I would get mad at her for a journal?" Draco muttered…Draco opened the cover to meet a title page. _Just for Kicks by Hermione Granger._ "Just for Kicks? What kind of name is that?"

Draco turned to the next page and read out loud, "January 15th. Today, we had voted for the new Minister of Magic. And so once we finished, everyone hung out at Ron's house. So we were sitting and talking about who we voted for. Kuna said that she voted for Michael Ho. Draco laughed and said that that is an awesome last name. I kicked him. He winced but otherwise ignored me. Then he said that he would pay Ginny to go up to him and ask him how much. I kicked him again. Then he went on saying that he wants to give our kid the last name 'Ho.' I kicked him again. He still ignored me. Then he said that maybe Ho wasn't such a good name and that I better name would be 'Prostitute.' Obviously, I kicked him again. Then he put out the name Jail Bait. I grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of the room. Total: 4 kicks." Draco's eyes widened as he read. "What the hell is this? She actually wrote this down?"

Quickly Draco flipped to another random page and once again, he read out loud, "March 27th. Today, we were hanging over at Ginny's house. And Draco nonchalantly referred to Ginny as a slut. I kicked him (even though we all know it's true). But still he went on with some rude innuendos. Very gross ones too. I don't even feel like tainting this journal/book/whatchamacallit with them. I kicked him. A few times. Well…actually 5 times. Total: 6 kicks." Draco raised an eyebrow and flipped to another random page.

"October 28th. Draco said that he wants me to dress up as a maid for Halloween. The playboy bunny kind. I kicked him. Hard. Total: 1 kick." Draco's eye twitched in annoyance. "HERMIONE! WHAT KIND OF ANNEVERSARY GIFT IS THIS! I TOLD YOU I WANTED A NEW BROOM! AND YOU GAVE ME A JOURNAL OF EVERY TIME YOU'VE KICKED ME!"

* * *

A/N:Haha I like this one. Its cute...My parent's anneversary is coming up, so I got...inspired.

The Jan 15th one is based off a true event. My friends and I were voting for class pres, and there was a kid runnning named Michael Ho. One of my friends said all those things that Draco said...Well execpt she didn't say 'our baby.' She said 'my baby'...

Like? Review please!

XOXO

Flame


End file.
